452fandomcom-20200214-history
Uniform
Biography Shaundi grew up with older siblings and parents that were busy with work. Christmas was her favourite time of year as it was the one time when the whole family got together. As she got older, her siblings moved away and her parents divorced. She still believed in Santa, later saying "I needed Santa"xmas and that she'd never had a good Christmas after her family left as she was either stoned or "with awful boyfriends who never really cared".Diversion: Letters to Santa Shaundi was once a student at Stilwater UniversityCutscene: Life On The Farm, during which she visited Steelport while on spring break.Mission: We're Going to Need Guns She had relations with countless men, including Steelport's famous pimp ZimosZimos and Shaundi|'Dialogue': Homie conversation , and frequently mentions "one of my exes" as her source of information.Cutscene: Taps and Tips She also served a brief stint in prison, where she met Laura.Cutscene: There's Always A Catch She was a big fan of Keith David and had a crush on him; she was also a fan of the film They Live, which she mistook for a realistic film.FunShaundiandKeith|'Dialogue': Homie conversationFunShaundiandRoddy|'Dialogue': Homie conversation In the future, she'd regret a number of her boyfriends and that they never really cared about her.Diversion: Letters to Santa She'd particularly regret Veteran Child, who threw a limited edition Feed Dogs vinyl on the fire once.VeteranChildandShaundi|'Dialogue': Homie conversation They dated when he was already a high-ranking Sons of Samedi member.Mission: Airborne Assault Saints Row 2 Shaundi becomes a member of the Saints after The Protagonist impresses her with some Stunt Jumps.Mission: Three Kings She is later made a lieutenant and put in charge of gathering information on the Sons of Samedi,Cutscene: Welcome to the Third Street Saints a job she is initially reluctant to undertake. She quickly begins undermining the Sons of Samedi's drug operations by learning the recipe for replicating Loa Dust, with the assistance of The Protagonist and Laura, and telling the gang the location of the Samedi's main drug farm.Mission: Airborne Assault The Sons of Samedi, angry at the attack on their business, send DJ Veteran Child (who told her about the farm when they were dating) to deal with the problem.Cutscene: Music Lovers Veteran Child finds Shaundi alone in the Saints Hideout, and after knocking her out, he kidnaps her and takes her to On Track, a dance club.Mission: Veteran Child Once The Protagonist arrives, Veteran Child tries to use the hostage lieutenant as a shield, but The Protagonist finds a way to take him out and helps Shaundi out of the club, leaving the DJ's corpse on the dance floor.Mission: Veteran Child As Veteran Child had bested her, The Protagonist doubted Shaundi's ability to hold her own. It isn't until she announces her plan to bug the city's traffic cameras that The Protagonist allows her to come along, due to the fact that The Protagonist has no idea how to hack into the police computer.Mission: Assault on Precinct 31 Once the Saints track The General down, Shaundi and The Protagonist attack him at the Rounds Square Shopping Center, fighting their way through dozens of The General's gang members, before finally taking out the Sons of Samedi leader.Mission: The Shopping Maul She also assists against the Brotherhood, much to the annoyance of Pierce as she keeps getting the tactician role ahead of him. One time, she gives The Protagonist intelligence that Pierce told her about.Mission: Thank You and Goodnight!Mission: The Enemy of my Enemy Shaundi is unlocked as a Homie after completing the Sons of Samedi arc. When she is called using the Cellphone, she arrives in a Voyage, wielding a K6 Krukov. ---- (Copied from http://saintsrow.wikia.com/wiki/Shaundi, licensed under CC-BY-SA)